Weekend Shenanigans
by I'mworth25cents
Summary: Dexio's latest catch proves to be just ever so slightly problematic for both him and his research partner, Sina. CompletionShipping, sort of.


"SinaSinaSinaSinaSinaSINASINASINASINASINA!"

The rapid, almost incoherent shouting of her name alerted the young woman to her partner's presence. She continued to keep her eyes focused on her computer, where an overview of the latest Pokédex build took up almost all of the screen, alerting the scientist of any bugs, glitches, or errors. The woman smiled inwardly to herself, and though she kept her focus mainly on the program in front of her, she replied to the calls with a cheery tone.

"Yeah, Dexio? What is it?"

The young man behind her look quite excited as he pulled out a Pokéball and released its contents; a small Pokémon, pink in hue, appeared in front of him and peered up at the computer chair the woman sat in.

"Look what I caught, Sina! It's a Skitty!" the man continued, short of breath, yet eager to keep on talking. "Central Kalos number seventy-eight, Nation Dex number three-hundred, point-six meters, 11 kilograms even…"

"Yes, Dex, I'm familiar with Skitty," Sina laughed softly. She, for the first time that afternoon, turned her head away from the computer screen to look at the Pokémon sitting below.

"Skiiiitty," the cat Pokémon meowed. It flicked its pink- and cream-colored tail back and forth, staring up at the woman with a playful expression. "Awww, Dex, she's adorable!" Sina cooed, leaning down from her chair to pat the Pokémon's head. Skitty purred.

"Sina, it's a _he,_" Dexio corrected. "He's a rare one! There's only a twenty-five percent chance of finding a male in the wi—"

"Dexio," Sina interrupted, still petting the cat Pokémon before her. "I know as well as you do; we work the same job, y'know," she stated. Skitty was now batting at the woman's violet hair.

"I know, but…." Dexio pouted. He had a tendency to get both overexcited and a bit melodramatic when it came to his interests. "It's still interesting!" The man kept his grumpy expression for a few moments, before losing his focus and cracking a smile. "He's my twentieth catch this week, Sina. I've logged twenty for C.K. in one whole week! Isn't that awesome?"

Sina giggled at her partner's excitement. "Yes, Dexio, that certainly is awesome, but in exchange for all these new Pokémon entries you've logged, you seem to have skimped out on time in the lab," she said. She looked up from the Skitty to the young man. His normally relatively clean suit was disheveled and covered in dirt, especially noticeable since he was dressed all in white. His hair was a mess, his hands were covered in grass stains, and his cravat had been knocked loose. He looked thoroughly unprofessional.

"Oh, uh, well, about that…" Dexio sighed, looking meek. "I won't go off hunting tomorrow…I could take over your spot with debugging," he suggested.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Sina stated, a bit of snark sneaking into her speech.

"Oh," Dexio said, looking both embarrassed and confused. "I can help with updating the database today, then…yeah! I'll do that," he stated, standing up straight and attempting to adjust his cravat. The man stood a few moments more, before skipping off down to the other end of the room. Skitty stood up and ran after him, his little stubby legs struggling to keep up.

Sina shook her head and smiled. Dexio's such a dork, she thought. As ridiculous as he often was, though, he was still her dearest friend, and she enjoyed his out-of-breath tangents. She wondered what he did with all the Pokémon he caught, and how many he had now acquired. Nah, nevermind. Sina pushed all these curious thoughts from her mind with a sigh. The purple-haired woman turned her focus back to the computer screen, and continued her work in peace.

* * *

That Sunday began at six o'clock.

This was the usual time Sina woke up, early enough that mist was still heavy in the air; her preferred strolling weather. The young woman popped out of bed with a quick yawn, eager to start her day off. She practically jumped out of bed, quietly but energetically, and hastily dressed herself in a hoodie and some sweatpants. Sina walked silently to the kitchen, taking in all the soft sounds of the morning outside her flat.

There weren't any.

Replacing the low hum of Lumiose taxi cabs and the footsteps of other early-risers was a loud scratching noise at the door. Lisening closer, Sina could also deduce that small, high-pitched mewling noises accompanied the taps.

Scritch, scratch, "Mrrrroooowww."

She waited.

Scratch, scritch, "Tttttyyyyyy…"

Sina blinked. Walking from the kitchen to the door, making sure not to make too much noise, she crouched low and put her ear to the wood. This confirmed her suspicions—there was indeed something batting at her door, calling to be let in. Sina stood up and turned the doorknob, the door swinging open with a low creak. On the doormat, there stood a diminutive Pokémon, looking rather pathetic in the chilly autumn fog.

"Skitty?" Sina asked, crouching down again to pat the cat Pokémon's head. "Ah! So it _is_ you! How did you manage to find where I lived? Dexio lives over near Rouge Plaza…" The woman trailed off for a moment, in thought. Skitty mewed, flicked his tail, and bat at Sina's hair.

"Oh!" Sina exclaimed, brought back to the present. "I guess I should take you in, yeah?" she asked, though mostly to herself. The woman picked up the pink Pokémon and carried him inside, wrapping him in a dish towel before setting him on her table.

"Skitt-yyyyy," Skitty meowed, content to be out of the chill. Sina hurried to the kitchen and fetched a strawberry Poképuff, left over from various instances of watching the lab's Pokémon. The woman offered the treat with a grin.

"Here you are, Skitty!" Sina said happily. Much like her partner, Sina had quite the penchant for Pokémon, especially cute ones. Skitty sniffed and pawed at the cookie for a moment, looking confused.

I guess Dexio hasn't introduced him to treats yet, Sina thought, laying the Poképuff on the table.

"C'mon, eat up!" she coaxed, pushing it closer to the cat Pokémon. Skitty flicked his tail as something of a smile crossed his face.

"Kitt-eeee!" he mewed, then bat the strawberry off the top of the treat. Indeed, rather than trying to eat the cookie, the Pokémon seemed more content to just play around with it like a ball. It only took a few moments for him to get frosting all over his paws and crumbs on the table.

"Hey!" Sina shouted. "Stop, you'll get my table all dirty!" The young woman took it upon herself to grab the small cat from table and separate him from his "toy", by placing him on the floor. "If you can't behave, then I guess you'll just have to stay hungry," she said sternly. Sina may have had a soft spot for cute things, but she also knew how to discipline them.

While Skitty began yowling and pawing at a table leg, Sina walked over to her old corded telephone and rather exuberantly dialed a number. Holding the receiver up to her ear, the young woman waited as the phone on the other line rang.

Just as the call was about to be taken by his answering machine, Dexio picked up.

"…Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Dexio," Sina began. "I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but your Skitty's over here at my flat yowling under my table because I wouldn't let him play with his food," she continued. She heard a gasp at the other end of the line.

"Wha-? Are you sure?" Dexio asked, sounding confused.

"This Skitty is male and has a fixation with playing with my hair. Your Skitty is also male and has a fixation with playing with my hair," Sina answered. "Coincidence? I highly doubt it!"

"How'd he find you, though? You live…all the way over…you know what? Never mind. I'll be over in a sec." Dexio hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later the young man showed up at the flat's door, knocking exactly five times. Sina hurried to greet her friend, tucking the still upset Skitty under one arm. Dexio was dressed in a dark blue overcoat. A bit heavy for autumn, Sina thought. Then again, she _had_ been the one who'd awakened him this early on his rest day.

"Hello," Dexio greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Sina could tell he was still exhausted.

"Skiiiiiitty!" the cat Pokémon mewed, waving a paw at the familiar face.

"Here's your Skitty back," Sina said. "This wasn't what I had planned to do on my Sunday, y'know."

"Likewise," said Dexio simply. "I'm sorry about Skitty. I really don't know how he got out, my door was locked and everything!"

Sina sighed and offered her partner his Pokémon back. Dexio took the Skitty and stroked it as she spoke.

"Well there has to be _some_ explanation. Unless your SKitty is actually a Shuppet in disguise, there's no way…unless…" Sina stopped mid-thought.

"Unless what?" her partner inquired. "You think of something?"

"Your windows."

"My windows?"

"Did you lock them?" Sina asked. "Skitty could've gotten out through a window…they always land on their feet, after all."

Dexio made a face indicating a mental face-palm.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Now I know why my bedroom was so chilly this morning…gah, I'm really sorry, this is completely my own fault," he stated, looking flustered. Sina giggled a bit.

"I suppose it's alright, just this once," she said, patting Skitty on the head. The cat Pokémon purred as she went on. "Just don't let it happen again, I can't keep letting my strolls get ruined by small pink cats, after all."

"You won't have to worry about him again, I swear," Dexio replied, grinning. "Thanks for attempting to feed him, by the way. I barely got him to touch anything last night, let alone play with it!"

Sina gave her partner an affectionate shoulder tap. "No problem, Dexidork. No problem at all."

Dexio turned to leave, speaking as he made for the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Thanks again, Sina! You're a great fr…wait a minute, _hey!_ _What was that for?!_" he shouted, a look of faux-agitation crossing his face.

Sina shut the door and laughed.


End file.
